


The Sandwich Adventure

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata tries his best, M/M, kageyama is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: Sandwiches aren't Kageyama's choice meal. But he decides to give it a chance, and meets a rather special employee





	

Work wasn’t quite Kageyama’s thing, but he had to stick to it in order to get money. And so, he was stuck at this (shitty) job at this (even shittier) library. Library ? Yes, because he couldn’t find anywhere else where they were looking for employees. Plus, the place was rather close to his home, only a fifteen minutes walk.

Another good side of working at this place was the sandwich place, down a few streets. Don’t start thinking that sandwiches was his thing: they weren’t. Not even a bit. He’d rather bite an old sock than eat one, even if it was from that restaurant, which everyone was telling they were making ‘godlike’ sandwiches. Kageyama rather avoided people with that opinion (poor Tsukki).

And apparently, this place was now looking for new employees. Of fucking course, just right after he found a decent job. Working at a fast food seemed way more pleasurable, since there is, well, food. But, of course, he had to be unlucky… ah well, he can still check the place out, just in case he suddenly gets fired. After all, his boss already hated him, and probably for reasons, since he accidentally made a shelf fall on another. He had to clean everything up, and that lasted about two hours. The worst was that he had to arrange the books in alphabetical order. Oh joy.

As soon as he entered the restaurant, he knew one thing: never, oh never he’d work here. Already two steps in and he wanted to get out already: a huge amount of people waiting to say their orders, countless kids running around with cookies -what, they sell cookies too ?-, sticky fruit juice was scattered all over the floor, and a few persons were whining about how dry their sandwiches were. Who would even work in such place ?

People in dire need of money, apparently. Because behind the counter were three poor employees, doing their best to get all of the orders. One of them seemed especially terrible, getting one order wrong after the other, an angry customer even almost threw his sandwich at him. However, the boy always made countless apologies before redoing the order, this time right, and still with a bright smile.

He was about to shrug and leave when his stomach growled. He had to admit that his breakfast was rather small (read: nonexistent), and that eating a sandwich will probably make him feel better. He hated that kind of food, but he had to do it before he goes to work with an upset stomach. And so he joined the infinite queue, waiting for at least fifteen minutes before finally getting to the counter.

And with his luck, he had to be served by the one who messed up everything. His general look was the embodiment of ‘messed up’ in general: tufts of orange hair going at every direction, large eyes due to too much caffeine, uniform full of bread crumbs… fantastic. He almost wanted to simply leave, but he wasn’t that rude. Well, he liked to think he was.

“WELCOME ! What can I MAKE you ? We have this AMAZING new sandwich-”

He stopped listening. This kid was way too loud for him, he almost wanted to yell at him. Maybe he was simply grumpy, or maybe this boy was really annoying, he couldn’t tell. After all, he woke up at seven am, which would completely justify his mood.

“Sir ?”

He snapped his neck at the boy, staring at him as if he forgot why he was here.

“Nn… Yes”

“Yes what ?”

“Mm… new sandwich”

“Agh ! That’s the hardest to make ! Just so many ingredients and it’s just so… big”

Why would he bother suggesting him their newest sandwich if he had no wish to make it ? Was he that dump ? His face probably showed how he felt, because the red-haired frowned.

“Hey ! I’m telling you it’s hard !”

“I don’t care ! Just make it !”

That went out before he could even control it. Maybe he was grumpy after all. The boy quickly nodded and took out bread, but after a few minutes, he gasped.

“Ack ! I used the wrong bread ! And I added pickles ! Why do they look so much like cucumbers ? That’s awful !”

Before Kageyama could tell anything, the boy had already threw the half-done sandwich in the trashcan.

“Don’t worry ! Me, Hinata Shoyo, will make you the best sandwich ever ! … ah, used the wrong vegetables…”

And as Kageyama was about to grunt and leave, Hinata gave him his biggest, brightest smile. He hated to be cheesy, but it was the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen.

“D…mm… don’t worry, take your time”

This is going to be a long day.


End file.
